Blind Date!
by You are my Math
Summary: AU. SasuSaku. And so, I found out that my good-for-nothing-best friend was trying to blind date me with some college professor dude—which I assumed in the first place to be a forty shitty plus! What the hell. "Forehead, you terribly need a new set of clothes. All your clothes here are shits." I glared at her. "Pig, who told you?"
1. He Is Not A Homo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of them. Though, I would want to bring Sasuke home! But nah.

* * *

**BLIND DATE!**

_By: You are my Math_

you got him hook, line and sinker.

* * *

"No, thanks." I said bluntly, as I typed something on my Lenovo laptop. Oh, how I love this baby girl. Yes, you know, I kind of have this sort of things like collecting gadgets and whatnot. They are just so... the thing that you called _love. _Yes, I am crazy but oh well.

"What?!" My oh so blonde friend screamed, stopping at whatever the hell she was rummaging in my closet. She was exasperating. Her voice demanding, so, I looked at her, giving her one of my mocking-confuse-sort-of-thing look.

"Pig," I inhaled, taking much of air before speaking out my mind. "I said no. And no, means no." I said in clear, full of calmness voice, raising both of my hands in a defence. Much to my dismay—_really_. I mean, I was writing out my new story for some of my readers. I am generous like that. And, full of imaginations. _Thank you_.

I went back on typing. I felt her hopped to my bed and stared at me unbelievably. I could feel her eyes. "Billboard, you don't know what you were blabbering about. _I swear!_"

I raised my brows without looking up from my baby girl Lenovo. I nodded in mocking manner before speaking, "Probably." I shrugged derisively and continued my sarcastic answer, "I mean, c'mon I can already meet someone else and who knows he might be hot as—"

"He's fucking hot! Your panties will drop. I swear."

I stopped and instantly averted my eyes to her, giving her somewhat a disgusting sort of stare. "That's disgusting, Pig. And I don't swing that way."

She shrugged, ignoring my rant. "I need sweets." I looked at the table beside my bed, grabbed the Chupa Chups lollipop, and tossed it to her which she gladly caught with ease. "Thanks." She raised the candy but I was too preoccupied to care since I was back on writing my _oh-so-happy-ending-fiction_.

"But seriously, seriously Forehead, he is dropped dead gorgeous living specie. And, you know, that their kind is indeed extinct now... And, in a matter of a second, people like him will no longer available already! So grab your opportunity now!" She said and I could hear her sucking to that lollipop—which, which, I kind of found so... nasty. _Very_. And, so _bad_. Yeah, you know, the thing in movies—sexy scenes. Okay, forget that. But heck! I don't know if it just me _really_—screw this imagination of mine in particular—okay, not really. I love this mind, however.

Though, yeah, she seemed to don't mind actually. Let her be. I gulped. "What am I some consumer and he being the product?"

There was a glint in her baby blue eyes, "He can be your personal toy." Her eyebrows wiggling with too much enthusiasm, and I swear this girl. I'm betting has never yet got laid for a month or so. That is why. I tried to understand feeling mature enough. Heck yeah!

"Thanks for your concern about my sexual life, Ino. But I am happy this way. And, still _no_," I emphasized my words.

She looked hurt—but that was only my imagination, remember? I went back on writing. This gal lying down with her stomach pressed against my lovely bed is not like that. She doesn't possess a look of hurt or something. You get the point. "But why?" She said—more like a whine actually.

I averted my eyes to her, dropped serious for a moment. "You remember that day you tried to blind date me with someone else? You said he's hot, I admit, he was. You said he would like me, and yes, he did like me, or so what I believed. And, we became an item and shit."

I watched as she leaned on her right palm, and attentively listening to me.

I rolled my eyes. She totally knew what's going to happen next but kept quiet. This gal is mocking me, I swear to my ancestors. "And what? Huh?"

She gave me a beautiful-eyes, you know, the blinking eyes sort of thing. "I found out he was a fucking homo!" I ranted, fingers pulling my pink locks. Yes, I was full of frustrations because of a single man who was a frigging homo. Actually, there was nothing wrong about it but all those stupidities I did when we were together. Unbelievable! And, basically, he didn't like me not even once. He liked my pockets because he was a frigging beggar.

Damn! Don't shove it to my face. I know that I was a stupid girl that time.

Now, I am glaring—glaring at my best friend. And, if looks could kill, then I swear I'd be throwing her body out of my window by now. Hell, if she would haunt me every night.

And now, I am in the brink of crying my eyes out. "Why didn't you inform me before it all happened?" But I resisted the tears.

She threw me a box of tissues when she felt me on brink of crying.

I didn't cry. No.

"Forehead, I wasn't aware even I didn't know that he was swinging that way."

"But you said you know him from toe to head." I sniffed. Seriously, I wasn't crying. I have colds. Yeah. And it is slowly rooooolling down from my nose. _Disgusting._ I freaking knew that so I grabbed for a tissue to wipe the thing out of my pretty face.

She slammed her hands to the pillow she was cuddling, feeling guilty. Yes, she must. I mean, I almost, almost lost my first kiss to that homo. Don't ask how. Everything must be kept—buried on the deepest ground or to the core! Okay, at least, I didn't!

First kiss must be preserved until my prince come and save me from this distress. Stupid hell hole. And yes! I believe in miracles. Look at Cinderella, she was able to snag a hottie when all she did was to dance with him and let him beg for more by leaving him on that frigging castle! What a witty girl she is. Smartass.

I shrugged, imagining that I have somehow forgotten that stupid relationship I had.

"My bad! But he was just so hot to actually commit with the stupidest decision ever. I mean, who would have thought that, that dude was a gay in a first place!? It was just _waaaaaaaaaay_ too impossible to happen!" She pulled her lollipop and exaggerated her words of wisdom.

I made a face. "And now, you're trying to blind fucking date me with someone else I don't even know in the first place. Or wait, maybe you're making me fall on the same trap again. I thought you're my partner in crime? Goodness!" I turned my attention to the monitor of my baby girl, as I read my stories out loud.

No, I don't want to hear Ino's excuses. Meheee!

Though, I still heard it even though I tried my best not to.

"Of course, that is why it is called 'blind date' since you will be partnered with the person you don't frigging even know. Also, Sakura, I am your best friend and I find your previous answer somewhat offending."

Not gonna care.

"I am your best friend and I find your answer somewhat _offending_!"

No. NO. I will not care.

Okay, maybe not. She's my best friend for crying out loud after all.

I hugged her by the neck and pulled her close—hugged-without-air sort of thing—since she was in front of me and bothering and all. And, she couldn't breathe. I swear it wasn't on purpose. "You! Wild boar! I am sorry." She tried to get out from my tight grip.

"YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!"

I laughed, rolling to my bed. She was hyperventilating.

"What kind of guy you're trying to get me involve to?" I asked. My story is left hanging on the air already. I could feel Ino's smirk, wide and scary.

"He's my college professor." She said getting back on her own feet as she started to rummage some clothes again in my closet. She had gained her motivation. Fuck! I shouldn't have asked.

I rolled over. "What the hell? You're trying to match make me with a professor?! For, I don't know—forty shitty plus year old grown up man! Do you frigging know what does it indicates? I am merely a twenty-one year old woman. Have you become crazy!? The distance of our ages is like twenty or so!"

I glared at her when she chuckled. "At least he is hot as sunshine and not a homo, that I am certain."

"I was being serious here. And, how can you be sure that a forty year old virgin freak is not a gay?"

She grabbed a halter top from my closet and studied it carefully before returning it back inside. Shrugging nonchalantly, "I just did. And hey, he sucks _this_ and _that_ and _this_. So, you can probably say he's not a 'virgin freak'." She calmly declared. And, I swear she was just... _just... just... too disgusting_.

She had probably sensed my sudden quietness, so, she looked at me. And, basically, she didn't actually answer my question.

"What?"

"YOU. ARE. FROM INSIDE TO OUTSIDE. DISGUSTING! I can't believe you!"

"What? I have never got laid yet in a month or so. And, I am horn—yeah."

I made a face. "Seriously, Ino! Stop that!"

She stopped, stared at me and then, "Okay, okay, I was joking. I don't know if he is a virgin or not but from those unwanted attention he gets from the girls, then he is probably, I said, _probably _experienced. Not bad for the face he has. And, he is not forty shitty plus, he is young! As in! Like twenty five or twenty six?"

I gaped. She smirked. "You like guys like him don't you?"

"I don't. And I will not go."

"I will call Karin for clothes. All your clothes must be on a trash now _really_ they're like old fashion. No offense." I can't believe she became my best friend.

I cleared my throat in a most mocking tone. "Karin? The nerd girl back in high school?"

"Yeah. You should've seen her. She dresses beautifully now and sometimes slutty. Her clothes are actually appealing compared to yours. So, you really need a new set of clothes now, Forehead!"

I gaped. That was very insulting. How dare she? "Pig! Who is your best friend?"

"Awe, Forehead! Sorry about that. But best friends are sometimes assholes though in my case I am still gorg! And, I still love you, down-to-Earth."

"Keep dreaming!"

"I will!" She grinned at me. "And, by the way, he is a professor though."

"Okay. Why didn't you hit on him instead?" Well, my words slipped.

She gave me an unbelievable kind of look, before speaking, "Girl, I love Shikamaru."

I shrugged. "So, why choose me? Why not Karin instead or... Hinata?"

She grabbed for the phone and started dialling Karin's number. "Hinata has Naruto. They are like madly in love with each other. Karin has, well... she crosses my mind, too. But nah, Suigetsu—the shark boy at the bar we've went to is actually hitting on her. That made a sense now? Plus, I think you and that professor of mine would make a cute couple. Also, I am truly concern about your future like you will die as an old lady—lonely, or yeah, get my point now?"

I nodded dumbly.

"Good."

I looked at her. "You know what? I still will not go."

* * *

Currently listening to This Love. Adam Levine is just... _just. xD__  
_

Anyway, found this story residing in one of my folder. yea. dated around 2011 or '12 something. phew.

Excuse my grammar. No time to correct 'em or just lazy? Me? Yeah, you could say that. /flipstable/

**READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE.**


	2. I Dropped My Heart

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

**Notes: **I genuinely appreciate all of your follows, reviews, and favorites. THANK YOU, PEOPLE.

Also, I'll be honest with you guys but I only have the first chapter of Blind Date! thus, I am really, really having a hard time continuing it since I sort of forgot about it, k? However, I will still continue on writing this shiz... that - if you still want me to. :D

On to the story. 

* * *

**BLIND DATE!**

_By: You are my Math_

reasons why you should date me, no one will steal me away from you and sometimes l'm funny.

* * *

"So, why am I being drag here again?" I said. There was so much irritation present in my voice that even a toddler could notice it. And, I swear this boar who was literally dragging me with full force a real boar can ever do must somehow heard at least some of my irritated voice. Yeah. She must otherwise I will make her.

She turned around, flashed me one of her mischievous grin. And, in return, I glared at her. "Oh please, Forehead! We've talked about this already. Don't you play the hard to get kind of girl. You sicken me!" She said as she pulled me close. My heels slipped across the gorgeous tiled floor. _Oh screwed!_ Close enough to make my face greet the shining floor below me. Fortunately, I was able to balance myself.

Shit! Mini heart attack!

"Basically, it was just you who agreed to this shit. You don't even consider my feelings!" I whined and I could feel the eyes of people piercing through my soul. I shivered but I couldn't be careless _my emotions_ here were the one on the line by now. One move and I might fall for that freaking blind-date-dude. Whooo.

"You will really, _really _thank me for this, Forehead."

I snorted very inelegantly.

"C'mon! Your prince must be waiting for you!"

And, at that moment, I wish—really—with all of my internal organs that I should have just accepted the offer my cousin was giving me last month and move from this fucking hell hole I was residing and fly to California. In that way, I freaking swear that my life would be better than anything else.

Few hours before Ino decided to drag me carelessly at the mall.

"_Go on, Sakura, try this on." The red haired chick in front of me handed a white peasant skirt and a light pink tee shirt which I took gladly. I entered the bathroom and tried the clothes on. When I came out, Ino was suddenly at my heel, studying intently the clothes I was wearing. Her index finger was running across her chin, thinking deeply. _

_Okay, first, I've already had enough for yesterday and today. And, I don't want any more of these craps she kept on establishing on me. Yesterday, because my grip wasn't that tight enough to make myself stable as the train stopped suddenly (and brutally) I found myself flying towards the post inside in which, the first—the foremost, very—very insulting part of my body hit. Yes, it was my forehead. At that time, I tried to refrain myself from being an immature twenty-one year old woman upon beating the post itself. I still have a dignity._

_Second, I couldn't get on the fact that Karin—was actually far from the nerd she was used to be back in high school. And damn? How the hell did she became so sexy? That was indeed very insulting, too, considering that I was one of the hottest chicks back in our time. _

_Ugh. Reality ruined everything. _

"_Not good. Go on change. You're not sexy there, Forehead." _

_I eyed Karin wishing she got the answer this time. _

_No luck._

_She nodded. "I agree." I rolled my eyes. This chick lost her brain, really. All she just has now is beauty._

_Karin rummaged again in the ocean of clothes scattered over my bed. "How about this?" _

_I changed again and once I was done I literally threw the door open, "Now look you shopaholic women!" _

"_Too fat," Ino remarked. _

_I stomped my foot hard on the floor below me. "Seriously Ino?" I inhaled filling my entire lungs with air as much as I could. "I was like keep on changing for clothes for four hours straight. And, I haven't even had a breakfast yet!" _

_She shrugged nonchalantly. I flared up inside. "You eat later on your date. First of first—FOUND IT!" Eyes glistening upon the two clothes she was looking. I rolled my eyes._

"_Forehead, try this. It will frigging suit you now! I swear. No lies! That'd be the last piece of shit for today!"_

"_Are you kidding me? Plus, I already told you I will not come. So why insist me to do this so?" To be honest, really, I already declined. And, I swear, my words were true. I even dig it from the bottom—est part of my heart. Yet this best friend of mine still won't stop._

_I don't understand. What part of my sentence did I not make myself clear? There must be. There must! Since she still kept on bothering me and here I was accepting at whatever clothes she would order me to try. IDIOT SAKURA!_

_Ino was devious. I should have known about that in the first place. So, it must not really surprise me when she sent one of my frigging picture to the man I was supposed to meet up later. Fuck. My. Life!_

"_What?!" Part of me wanted to expect that what I heard were just a joke and wanted a clarification regarding it. While the other part was merely screaming of running towards my very thoughtful best friend and strangle her wholeheartedly without any other thoughts._

"_I sent him one of your pictures. You know the one that you are gorgeous. Don't worry I didn't send him the stolen duck faced photo taken last year's Christmas party." She was still studying some of the clothes with—with, a mocking look plastered on her face. I swear I could definitely punch her right there and there already. _

_Karin chuckled. "You should have sent it to him instead. He will be turned on, on that!" Sometimes this red haired chick gets into my nerve. I feel the need of punching her on that pretty face she was too proud of having to. _

_I glared at both of them. _

_"Sakura's mad. We should stop because I still value my parts, Ino." Karin indicated the oh so not obvious thing in the world. I am glad she had noticed my dangerous aura. Heh. I tried to resist the smirk forming in my lips._

"_So, why the fuck I didn't receive any of his pictures, Ino?" Keep it cool, Sakura. Value your dignity. You should value it. Yeah, I was trying to gulp down the uneasy feeling building up inside of me._

_She gave me a look of 'Seriously, are you kidding me?' sort of thing. "Because." She trailed off and I was in the verge of erupting. _

"_Because?" _

"_You didn't want to go so what's the point of asking for his picture?"_

_I gaped seriously she lost her mind, too. I am very displeased. "That—I suppose the best thinking of the year, Ino. Great! Just great." _

_I saw Karin already cleaning up the mess she placed on my bed. At least she was thoughtful. Thank goodness. She seemed to don't mind. And, I wonder why she even bothered to come here and help from the very beginning. But whatever the reason is I must forget about it then. _

"_C'mon Sakura try this one, now." _

_I sighed exasperatedly as I gathered all of my energy just to grab that piece of clothing my best friend kept on offering me. "First off, you are an idiot. I can't believe even Naruto suppressed your way of thinking. Second..." I inhaled. Erupting. BOIL! BOIL! BOIL! _

"_Just because I FUCKING DECLINED doesn't mean that I will not have the privilege to have his picture, too, PIG!" I literally screamed as I stripped off my clothes. Oh, no, I didn't bother to go inside the bathroom. We are all girls here. What could possibly go wrong? It's not like one of them would jump on me out of the blue._

"_Plus, regardless the fact that I declined you still gave him my pic? How dare you?" My hips shaking, trying to fit this tube skirt printed of MARVEL characters. As soon as I pulled the skirt up, I stared at the mirror in front of me. Not bad. It gave me a good shape. _

"_What could go wrong, Forehead? He just wants to see you." _

_I glared at her through the mirror in front. "And you called this thing a blind date? Pfft."_

_She rolled her eyes. "You know, you should be glad since he is interested on you."_

_I grabbed the loose tank top on the bed and wore it. I was studying myself intently and Ino seemed to do the same. "You're perfect with those clothes." _

"_Thanks." I saw Karin peeped on the corner to look at me and went back on cleaning up or yeah... something like that. I turned around. "But don't think you can get away from your mistake you Wild Boar." I pointed an accusing finger to her face._

"_Oh please, Sakura. Move on already. You're being a kid."_

_I pouted. "Buuuuuuut! You gave him my picture and yet I don't have his."_

_She sighed. Heh, she was on the verge of breaking her cool. "Okay, Haruno Sakura, he asked for your picture just in case since, you know what if you didn't want to go—which you don't really want to in the first place but hell you will go because I said so. At least, at leaaaast he has your picture and maybe you might run to him and recognize you and all." She helped me straighten down my upper clothing. "Seriously, I'm tired of explaining, you really should get my point by now." _

"_What if he does something to that?" _

_She shrugged. "He's too cool to do something stupid. Plus, if you really don't want something horrible to happen, then attend the date. Easy!" _

_She continued. "Get to know each other. And after that, fuc—"_

"_INO! Shut that duck mouth of yours." I threatened. I mean, who would want to hear a dirty sentence? Who? And, I am frigging sure that I am not a whore or a slut to enjoy jokes like that. _

"_Hey, enough with your talk really, here's your heels and bag, Sakura." Karin suddenly popped out from nowhere and now here she was handling me a high heeled shoes and a bag. Great! They are truly gorgeous. I couldn't deny it. _

Now with all due respect to the owner of this coffee shop I was—we were standing by, this place is definitely not the place I was expecting. I brutally pushed the liquid in my throat.

"This is it."

I looked at her. "Why are you the one being nervous here?"

"Because of you. Now, don'cha dare do something vulgar. Be sophisticated. You are gorgeous." With those words she flew away. _Bastard. Leaving me here_. I thought she would be my chaperon. Tch, she never ever really considered all the possibilities. Does she even know that? What if this professor brings me somewhere else and rapes me mercilessly?

I opened the glass door and went in. And since I possessed a _Sharingan_—don't ask how I got it. I was just imagining things yeah because I recently watched my favourite anime. Mehee—I scanned for an empty seat. To be honest, I am only at the Starbucks.

"Sakura-chan!" I was snapped back on reality when Naruto shamelessly shouted my name inside the peaceful coffee shop. Oh how I wanted to act cool as if he hadn't called out for my name. But since I am a good friend, I tried to shrug the bad idea off my head.

I instantly walked to him and sat on the seat which is currently unoccupied. "You're late. You want some coffee?"

"Sure—wait, what? You are my date?" I stopped scanning for my phone inside my bag as I immediately averted my eyes to him. I am fully baffled _seriously_. I blinked my eyes countless times.

He looked at me confused, too. Seriously, this dude hadn't understood my words. "Eh, do you want me to?" He was grinning ear to ear. Basically, this idiot has a crush on me back in middle school. Yeah, he was too much of an idiot back in our time because he hadn't noticed the feelings of one of my best friend yet.

I eyed him and he seemed to get the message behind those. I smirked. "Sakura-chan! I was just kidding of course not but if you want me to, then I am—"

SLAP!

"Uh-oh, don't you ever dare break our Hinata's heart otherwise I will not hesitate murdering you, Naruto."

He shivered. "I was kidding! I WAS KIDDING! I love Hina-chan! Please don't kill me!"

"Good." I flipped my hair backwards. "Now, where the hell is my date?"

Naruto stopped and looked at me before giving me a goofy grin. "He said he will not come."

I looked at him dead serious. "Excuse me?" The words didn't not process, perhaps there was something wrong with my brain. I breathe, calming my cells within. "Okay, first, Naruto do you even know that I actually have a date?" My hands rising up in an explanation, mind you, I want to make myself clear to Naruto. He probably forgot to exercise his mind.

"Yes."

I nodded understandingly, biting my lower lip. Well, I tried to comprehend in my brain the current situation I put myself in. So basically, I was just thrown on this situation so suddenly that even I couldn't think of a way to escape. Damn Ino. She better be running by now. I swear I won't even hesitate murdering her.

"Are you sure?" I said with all due of calmness that still left within me.

"Yes, Sakura-chan!"

It would be a pity if even a toddler like Naruto would got involve on this fucking dilemma I was. "Who informed you?"

"Hinata and… uh, Ino and Karin."

"Okay. Do you, by chance, know who that particular guy Ino was trying to hook me with, Naruto?"

"You mean the Bastard?" I processed the nickname Naruto gave to the guy. I nodded patiently. He grinned. "Dayum, Sakura-chan! He's my best friend! _'Forget it, dipshit. I don't like the girl. Plus, I am not actually interested.'_ That's what he said after seeing your photo."

That's enough bullshit for one day. I've had enough of this hell hole. I've had enough. "Okay, good. I'm done. I'm leaving." I snatched my bag and was about to leave when—

"Dipshit, what have you been doing with my date?"

My feet were glued, I swear.

Sexy voice. Shit. I think I dropped my heart on the floor. Please, can anyone pick it up for me?

I immediately looked at the owner of the voice. My breath hitched.

"Hey Bastard!" He laughed. "Looking like a dog raped by a horse there, huh?" Naruto joked. And, I choked on my laughter. But hey, this blonde guy was definitely lying because the raven man standing few meters from us with his hands pocketed is hot. DEFINITELY. _Sizzling hot._

"Moron, you get out already."

"A'right, a'right… Don't be so bossy." Naruto stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "That's him. The bastard's yours now. Take good care of him. He can be sometimes a woman in her period. And, by the way, don't take any of my words a while ago in the heart, okay, Sakura-chan?" He looked at the approaching figure of the raven guy. "He likes you, I can tell." He said giving me a last wink before drifting outside the café.

"What did he told you?" Came the voice from behind. I gulped, resisting the urge of looking around. _**NO!**_

"N-nothing." Shit. I stammered.

"Do you know him?" He whispered.

"Yes. He was my friend and my best friend's boyfriend. And you?" I chuckled at the thought.

"My best friend." I swear I could feel his face inched forward. _Keep it cool, Sakura. Keep it cool. _"Why won't you look at me? I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

I turned, looking up at him. He was basically tall, my height was up until his chin only—much to my dismay—I looked like a little girl. Courage, Sakura, courage! And, I suppose I already mustered up enough courage to introduce myself, too. "Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you, Sasuke…-_kun_? I hope you don't—" I brought my hand out which he gladly took.

"I don't mind, Sakura." He flashed me a smile.

I fully understand now. Oh, Ino, I owed you a lot from now on.

"Do you want to watch movies? I got two tickets here."

And, _no_, he _never_ let go of my hand.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW. :D**

I will now update infrequently. C'mon people school's approaching again! xD

Sad to know though. **  
**

Excuse my grammar. I love ya'll so much.


	3. I'll Be Your Man

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these awesome characters.

**Notes: **Sorry for not updating, I suddenly became an imbecile, I tripped, and then, I fell... from the stairs - like, I have only skipped five frigging steps. Hn, I know I am a talented person - attacking the floor like that. Phew! xD Anyways, you guys review. I was waiting for the tenth reviewer but oh well. Thank you again.

On to the frigging story. Enjoy!

* * *

**BLIND DATE!**

_By: You are my Math_

if that's the case then I should marry you.

* * *

Movies, to be honest, are actually my type especially the romance one. Just so you know, I am a typical woman, I like drama and romance. You know the one where happy endings usually happens the most. But this movie is an exceptional. This is one of my least.

I tried to swallow the liquid in my throat, as I saw the woman in the wide screen in front of us running for her precious life from whomever the person who was chasing her since a while. This room is unbelievably cold. I am having a Goosebumps. And, basically, this movie is not helping at all.

Sasuke sat beside me… I guess, it's enough to make my agitate feelings calm at least a bit.

But well, you know I still badly wanted to inform him that this crap we are watching is not my type and I actually wanted to run for my life as well. Come on, people, movie craps like this will absolutely, definitely haunt my mind later at night.

And, well, I chose not to.

I am shy. I mean, yes, we are on a date but we still don't know each other yet. He's like a stranger and I'm like… well, a stranger, too, nonetheless. And if ever I have the guts to tell him that'd be freaking humiliating at all. I don't want to wound my pride.

I folded my arms, simply trying to make myself at ease. The movie is perhaps on its climax already. _I don't know. And, I don't dare to know. _Screw this. Call me weak, call me useless but I ain't gonna dare to know what is happening in that freaking huge screen that towering me.

I averted my eyes to Sasuke. He was calmed. No, not even a slightest – bit of frighten cross his gorgeous face. Are guys always like that? Either that or maybe they must be screaming inside. _Heh. _Talk about being tough.

No, I ain't going to call for a help. I still have dignity!

—Okay.

Okay, okay maybe yes. But as soon as I was going to tap his arm, a leather jacket is being passed down to me. I looked at him.

"You seem cold."

My heart fluttered. He is a gentleman. I must admit but he mistaken my actions on to something. _No, Sasuke, I am scared. _I wanted to scream but oh, well, I buried that thought deep inside me. The guy had already given me a jacket why else would I even argue that his intuition is wrong. Pfft.

Forget the movie. I am melting from his gentleness. I held his jacket and muttered a, "Thanks."

He just smirked.

Shit, my, my. I can't stop from grinning. And, I wish I wasn't that _obvious_.

* * *

The movie was already finished. Thank goodness! I've had enough already. I swear to god of all gods to never dare watch horror films again. Now, where are we heading? I have no idea either. We are like left here outside – and, I have a weird feeling in my gut that one of us wanted to start a conversation. I am not sure, maybe Sasuke enjoyed the silence. But in my case, I am not. No, I am not an awkward person. I just want to fill the huge, heavy quietness in the atmosphere.

Damn it.

"Sooo, Sasuke-…_kun_, where'dya want to go next?" Look, I am not yet comfortable calling him that. Tch, I should have called him Sasuke-san at the first meeting so it would make this heavy atmosphere light – at least.

He pocketed his hands. He was probably thinking. He sighed. _Maybe he doesn't like my company. Maybe I should go home. Or maybe not. Eeeeeeeeeee. Damn! _"I don't know. Where do you want to go, Sakura?"

_Sakura_, you just… just… have to grin. Erase the negative. I shrugged, grinning. "Let's go eat!" Good idea actually since I haven't eaten a decent meal yet since Ino decided to crash into my apartment. And, yeah, ruin my peaceful sleep.

My stomach growled loudly.

Uh-oh. Seriously?! _SERIOUSLY!? _Stomach! Why do you have to do that? That's freaking embarrassing. I heard Sasuke-…_kun _chuckled. Oh, how I wanted to bury my face in the ground due to the humiliation.

"It has spoken already. C'mon." Thus, he grabbed my free hand. I pouted. I AM STILL HUMILIATED. Really.

* * *

I am glad that we have already arrived to our destination. How I wanted to eat all of the food I see. But, uh, yeah, I resisted my stupid, hungry inner me because – really, I've had enough of the humiliation a while ago.

We decided to just have a lunch in a fast food. _Yes. _A while ago, I even insisted Sasuke-kun to just eat here since he was like going for a fancy one, you know, the restaurant wherein the food is worth a, well, one week allowance I got from work or something like that.

Going in there – or rather, eating in there is not a bad idea at all. In fact, it's a good thing. But, I can't afford to pay for a large amount of food I am going to eat. Yes, I am broke. Ehe!

The crew of the fast food had already arrived as well too much for my happiness, actually. He placed down the meals and left.

"Do you usually eat this lot?"

I saw Sasuke-kun smirked. I grinned.

"Yes, I only have a coffee for my breakfast a while ago and didn't get a chance to have a decent meal… _at least._ So, you see this tummy of mine sure beg for food already." I said whilst readying my food on the table. I was practically drooling due to the hungriness.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" He asked. To be honest, I didn't think Sasuke would be the type of a guy who would entertain someone else when the atmosphere is dead as a graveyard. He kept on interrogating me – that's what I've noticed.

"Hmm…"

…

"Sort of…" I lied. My conscience suddenly spiked, thus, I added. "I am not a fan of horror movies. Are you?"

He only shrugged as he took a bite on his fries.

"_Sooo, _you are professor?" I asked. My question came from nowhere, don't blame me, I was only trying to make a conversation.

"Yes."

I munched my food, slowly. As soon as my mouth is empty of any food particle, I started. "What subject – or course, you know do you teach?"

He looked at me, amused. And, I couldn't clearly tell why he was. "Algebra. Do you like studying Algebra?"

For a moment, I was perplexed. Why? I don't know. Really – maybe because I have this weird feeling in my gut that tells me that he probably mistaken me as a _student_. "No. I am not a fan of Math. So, uhm, you could say that I sometimes fail Math exams. Surely, I don't excel on that subject."

"I don't think so. Do you want to learn Algebra?" He said with a smirk.

Is he starting to hit on me? I don't know. Maybe. I wish I don't possess an assuming mind 'cuz it always gets in the way. "Nah, no thanks, I don't want to mourn in the past Math problems." I joked, pointing my fork toward his.

"Sure."

I stopped as I finished my first meal. C'mon I still have a dessert. So, I am just simply relaxing myself for a second meal. I entwined my fingers together and studied his looks. He was too gorgeous to be a professor, honestly. He could have just chosen to be a model instead being stuck on educating bunch of idiots.

"Sasuke-kun, how old are you?"

"Twenty-six. You?"

"I am Twenty-one." I grinned ear-to-ear because of his question. "Why did you choose being a professor, why not a model – you suit all the requirements?" My words slipped and I inwardly beat myself about it. What would he think of me now?

Despite of my idiocy, I still tried to compose myself though I am silently watching him if he would ever give me a disgust look or something like that. A smirk formed in the corner of his lips as he leaned on the table – nearing his distance from mine. Okay, he probably thinks of himself high now. Stupid me. "I want to be a professor ever since."

"Really?"

"Really." A paused, "What are you implying for by the way, Sakura?"

No, I wasn't going to play dumb. I absolutely know what he was pointing out. I grinned. "Nothing!" I said rather loud. Shit. Calm the heck down, Sakura! "I just think you have a nice face… and your hair… is that really natural, as in?" Do I really have to ask the most awkward among all?

"Come from the girl who has a pink hair." He joked and I was insulted. Slight. I guess. I shrugged the thought. "It was natural." He said as he ruffled my hair and I was taken back. Basically, because, well, we are still getting to know each other and simple touch such as that makes me stiffed for a mere second.

"Mine's natural as well." I pouted slightly. He chuckled.

"You got it from your mother or father?"

"Neither. I got it from my grandmom."

He nodded understandingly.

There was a silence in our table, the only noise that can be heard are the conversation of others inside the fast food. As for me, I am currently enjoying the silence as I eat my sundae. I leaned backwards and watched as the people behind the glass window walked across. The date was never bad at all. I must say.

Sasuke, however, well, he often looked on my way. And, a while ago a caught him staring at me though instead of feeling awkward at his actions, he just smiled genuinely which caused my heart – a while ago – to lounged in my throat.

"Sakura,"

"Hmm…?" I looked at him. I really do hope that I am not troubling him.

"If it's okay, may I ask for your number?"

This might be a date but I don't think that he would hit on me so quick. We only knew each other for like 3 hours and so, I guess. Okay, maybe I was just assuming things. He just probably wanted my number for emergencies but what kind of person would want or ask someone else's number for emergency purpose only?

But either way, I gave him mine thus he gave me his.

"How do you spell your surname?" I asked dumbly. Really, Sakura, really.

"Hn. U-c-h-i-h-a."

I laughed at my silliness. "Thanks. You are now listed under friends, mister Sasuke."

He gave me an amused smile. "And, you are under _first date._"

First date? Did he not date any girl back in high school or college? I swear to anyone, if this dude I am dating is a one hell of a gay, then I will frigging break Ino's rib cage.

And, it is as if Sasuke had read my mind, he immediately response. "I hit on girls already but you are the first girl I date because you catch my attention. I don't know, maybe because I simply like you." He smirked.

Does Sasuke know what he was talking about? Is he even aware of his words? Because I am certain that one can make a girl melt in no time. I looked around, trying to hide the knowing smile creeping in my lips.

* * *

"Give up already. I won four times already, Pinky." He joked. Seriously, he kept on calling me _'Pinky' _this whole frigging time.

"NO! I never give up. Believe it!" I threw the ball to the basket above. Two points for Sakura Haruno!

"It is clear that you spend most of your time with Naruto." He shot the ball. And, it instantly, swiftly went inside the ring. Damn it. I badly wanted that huge Patrick Star stuff toy!

"Wrong! He's always with Hinata! I thought you are his best friend?"

"I am."

"Then, how come you don't know who he usually spend his time with?!" I was practically screaming as the screen in front indicates 10 seconds left. I held two balls and shot them in the ring.

… … …

"Stop screaming."

"I am not!" 5, 4, 3… – I shot again and it went inside. Nice one! 2, 1… and the time ended.

I won _this _time. He approached me, hands pocketed with a smirk plastered on his face. "I still won." He spoke. I tried not to scowl. He walked pass me to the counter while I just stood there.

I grabbed my purse.

_Okaaaaay, _Sakura, maybe watching others how to play is a good idea. It's just a stuff toy, Sakura! Stop mourning for it you're like twenty-one years old already! I sighed.

Fine.

I waited for Sasuke to come back. When he did, he was already carrying the stuff toy I wanted. Sasuke may be a good guy but he knows how to mock people. Seriously, he knew that I want that stuff toy yet that's what he asked from the counter. He was smirking. Great! And, I was scowling.

"Good one, Sasuke. You even bought the stuff toy I want for yourself because you won. Okay, fine. You are the smart one here."

"Of course, now come on."

I rolled my eyes. The stuff toy is now his. Tsk.

* * *

"I will just have to go to the restroom. Can you wait for me here?"

"Sure."

Suddenly, my loins hurt. I tried not to think that it probably because of _something._ Perhaps not. Be positive. This must be due on to what I have eaten a while ago after all I ate rather – too much.

I went inside the cubicle and check.

"Oh, my gosh." I hissed.

The time of the month has visited me in wrong time, wrong place.

And, you know what makes this worse than any problem I have encountered, is the fact that I didn't bring any napkin pad. Now, I'm gonna have to buy for one. _Not a problem at all_. I pulled my undergarment and skirt up, arranged my clothes first and went outside to check for any available napkin pad on the counter.

But I've seen none. Fuck.

I'm screwed literally.

What am I going to do now? Simple, I will just have to buy for it but first I need to get rid of Sasuke-kun. Not a problem, we were going to head home after all.

I headed outside and I saw Sasuke waiting there patiently. If he was my boyfriend, then I would be totally glad but now's not the time to dream for such thing I have a huge problem to be solved right now.

"Ready to go now?"

"I… uh, think, you can head home already. I'm fine by myself now. I'll just have to buy something else." I said and I do wish – really – that he didn't see through me.

"Is that so? I'll accompany you." My heart leaped. I would actually appreciate if he would come and accompany me to buy something – but this one is very, very personal to me. I wouldn't want him to tag along just to see that I would buy a pad.

I gulped. "That'd be nice, Sasuke-kun. But I insist, you should head home first, plus, it's getting late already."

"Yet, another reason to stay with you."

Facepalm! Stupid Sakura! Why do you have to say that? Now, he isn't going to leave you.

_Ouch! It hurts. Damn. I'm having cramps._

"Fine." I don't want to argue anymore, time's running and Niagara Falls keeps on falling. "You go ahead."

He raised his eyebrow in complete confusion. "Sakura, you go ahead, I will follow you." I just wanted to cry because of what he said. He will not leave me not until I buy my needs… _personal need._ And, I am having a hard time considering that this would be one of the worst shits ever.

I shrugged, acting so cool, and walked ahead.

Midway, Sasuke called out for my name. But I kept on walking slightly ignoring him actually.

"Sakura." His word was so demanding and so I stopped, looked around. "Hmm?" He was catching up to my pace and now he was standing few feet away from where I stood. He removed his jacket and placed it around my waist, tying it securely in front.

He had probably sensed my perplexed look so he whispered something to me – which became the reason why my tears were suddenly on the corner of my eyes. "Blood stains on your skirt."

I break down, crying due to too much humiliation. People might have been giving us – especially me – a weird look. Damn, damn, damn.

"Why are you crying?"

"I am humiliated." I sniffed. Seriously, despite the fact that I wanted to stop from crying the shit out of me, I just can't. My mascara is going down.

"I already tied my jacket on you, no one else will notice. Now, let's just go buy what you need as of now. I will accompany you."

As soon as I calmed down, Sasuke wiped the smudge of black tears from my face with his handkerchief. He looked at me, "Have you already calmed down?"

I nodded. He gave me a genuine smile.

Did he just become an ideal boyfriend? Screw that kind of thinking, Sakura. You're in the middle of a battle.

* * *

Sasuke was standing few feet away from me as he waited for me. He probably noticed that I am not comfortable buying stuffs like this when I am with a guy; well, except with my dad and my brother. They are exceptional.

Since napkin pad cannot be bought by a one-by-one, then I grabbed the small package of plastic full of pads and proceeded to the counter. Sasuke followed me. I gave the product to the woman in the counter. Now, he was standing behind me.

I grabbed my purse and let out a credit card, the woman eyed me unbelievably as I gave the card to her. "Ma'am, we do not accept card as of now."

I gaped. Literally. I don't have any money left. And this one in my wallet is for my commute.

"O-okay, is there any counter here that do accept card?" I began to panic.

"As of now, Ma'am, we are currently not accepting cards. I am terribly sorry." I see. Worst day ever. I have no choice but to use my left money.

"Is that so?" I gave the woman my left money – "How much?"

"Ninety-five Yen, sir." The woman said.

"Here."

I gaped. "I can pay for that, Sasuke, really." To be honest, I really can pay for it despite the fact that the consequence of it will be a long walk later.

He didn't say anything, however.

The woman gave me my money and thus, she started to plastic the product, handed it to me. And we left.

"Now, go on change."

We went to the direction of the restroom. "Go on, change in there now. I'll go wait here." He basically pointed out the restroom for disabled people only.

I looked at him, finding any jokes on his face. There was none. So I started, "Sasuke, it's for disabled and pregnant people only. I can change in the girls' room already."

He looked at his side to see the long line kept on piling up. A while ago the line wasn't that long – just what the hell happened? "No, you go change in there already. Your stains will…" He threatened. I sighed, and went inside but one crew stopped me from doing so.

"Sorry, ma'am but this is exclusive for disabled and pregnant people only."

I sensed Sasuke approached me. "My wife is two months pregnant already."

My face suddenly flared up. Just where the hell did that shit come from? I mean, that was unexpected – and, unexpected. I mean, completely unexpected.

"Sakura, go inside now." Sasuke eyed the crew, as he opened the door for me.

"I am sorry, sir." The crew left probably scared on his life now.

* * *

"Are you ready to go home, now?"

I wished I didn't take that long. "Yes. Thank you by the way."

"Hn," There was a smirk on his lips.

The two of us headed outside of the mall. I must say, it's already late probably around 7 pm something. Sasuke ordered me to stay here for a while, while he got his vehicle in the parking lot. I felt my phone vibrate and so I grabbed for it. Ino texted me. I twitched at her message so I instantly texted back.

The sound of the motor engine picked my ears as I averted my eyes to the motorcycle stopped in front of me. It was purely black with tints of red. The rider removed his helmet and I looked at the familiar person.

"Hop on, Sakura."

I walked to him. "Huh? I'm fine by just walking. Plus, you've done enough already."

He shrugged, as he placed his helmet on me, "With heels? I don't think so. Also, you are my date. You are my responsibility. Now, hop on." He flicked his head to the empty seat behind him.

I am melting for serious.

"But… but… I am wearing a skirt and I am well, you know,"

He looked at me, "Just sit like how I sit, I couldn't risk letting you walk with that kind of clothing you have."

My heart leaped. How sweet of him.

I shrugged and carefully sat behind him. "Sakura, could you hold this one for me?" He handed me the stuff toy which I gladly took.

"Sure." I said, as I fixed my hair and clothes. Once I was done, I spoke, "I do think you need a helmet more than I do, Sasuke-kun."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." With that he started to drive expertly and I've got no choice but to wrap my arms around him.

* * *

"Thanks." I removed the helmet and got off. "Really, thank you. You've helped me a lot and I swear to pay you back someday in the future."

"No need."

There was a huge, uncomfortable silence eerie. "I… I am sorry a while ago. I dragged you in my own mess and I even humiliated you because you are accompanying me."

"It's not a problem at all. Just don't cry so suddenly like that again, okay?"

I blushed. You are definitely stupid, Sakura. I coughed, "Okay."

I was fidgeting. "And, I will text you if I am finish cleaning this jacket of yours. Thank you again, Sasuke-kun."

He smiled. "Sure."

A paused, "_Okaaaay, _I am going inside… now…" I pointed out the door towards inside to my apartment. As I was about to go inside, I forgot something important. I looked around to see Sasuke that was still there. "Hmm…?"

"I forgot your stuff toy!" I handed him _his _toy that I was still holding since a while. How bad of me.

He chuckled, amused. "It's yours actually. I bought it for you as a remembrance."

I gaped, beeeeeeeeeeeyond shock actually. "Really? But I thought…"

"I was joking that time." He reached for my hair and ruffled it. "Goodnight."

I grinned. "Goodnight. Have a safe trip."

* * *

Finally, finish with the third chapter. I need sleep.

Read and review!


End file.
